Seizoen 23 Week 14
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_23_Week_14" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_5171_01.jpg Familie_5172_01.jpg Familie 5172 02.jpg Familie 5179 03.jpg Familie 5171 02.jpg Familie_5173_01.jpg Familie_5173_02.jpg Familie_5173_03.jpg Hannah2013.jpg Familie_5173_05.jpg Familie 5173 06.jpg 856173_10152080244767491_58146178_o.jpg 1402909_10152084633297491_1993472342_o.jpg 1486172_10152087138527491_1027256982_o.jpg LindaInNood.jpg Familie_5174_01.jpg Familie_5174_02.jpg Familie_5174_04.jpg Linda&Jan23.jpg Hannah&Evy.jpg Safe_image-1.jpg 925131e1169a5fc57981c957ab0c934c.jpg 1453472_1457044917855784_558523489_n.png 1454840_1457047311188878_1183015828_n.png 1403185 10152099028592491 1404271228 o.jpg 'Aflevering 66 (#5171) - maandag 25 november 2013' Een patrouille van de burgerwacht loopt helemaal uit de hand. Er wordt een schot gelost en één van de inbrekers is geraakt. Voor Mathias de aanleiding om de burgerwacht te ontbinden, maar daar denkt Didier anders over. De inbrekers zetten ondertusse Linda onder druk om hun gewonde kompaan Anthony te verzorgen. Dirk voelt zich slecht na de mislukte fotoshoot en hij is zelfs van plan om nooit meer foto's te maken. Trudy en Nathalie gaan met de moed der wanhoop op zoek naar besparingsmogelijkheden voor de Foodbar in Antwerpen. Zjef wordt verrast door zijn vrienden wanneer ze samen met hem een gezelschapsspel willen spelen. 'Aflevering 67 (#5172) - dinsdag 26 november 2013' Linda wil de gewonde inbreker Anthony niet langer verzorgen, maar wordt afgedreigd door zijn twee kompanen. Linda heeft geen andere keuze omdat ze bang is dat ze Guido iets zullen aandoen. Peter steigert wanneer hij verneemt dat Veronique de prijzen in de Antwerpse Foodbar drastisch heeft verlaagd. Trudy en Bart hebben hun eerste sessie bij relatietherapeute Natasha maar dit gesprek verloopt niet zonder de nodige moeilijkheden. Rita spreekt klare taal met Danny. Ze wil namelijk geen relatie met hem en voor Danny betekent dat ook het einde van hun vriendschap. In de Foodbar merkt Liesbeth op dat een klant openlijk flirt met Zjef. Dirk wordt door de politie opgepakt op verdenking van inbraak... *'Eerste aflevering met James Cooke (Marijn).' 'Aflevering 68 (#5173) - woensdag 27 november 2013' Terwijl Bart en Trudy voor de zoveelste keer ruziemaken over hun relatietherapie, staat er plots een onverwachte gast aan hun deur. Hanne is teruggekeerd uit de VS en is van plan om haar vader en Trudy terug te herenigen. Veronique geeft Nathalie de opdracht om een locatie te zoeken voor een derde Foodbar in Gent. Zij stelt zich ondertussen steeds meer vragen bij Dirks mentale toestand. Dankzij een licht duwtje in de rug van Liesbeth, slaagt Zjef erin een date te versieren met de knappe Marijn. Linda is in alle staten wanneer Guido niet thuiskomt na school. Hebben de inbrekers hem iets aangedaan? *'Terugkeer van Margot Hallemans (Hanne Van den Bossche).' 'Aflevering 69 (#5174) - donderdag 28 november 2013' Bart schakelt Hanne in om met Trudy te praten. Hij hoopt op deze manier om zijn relatie toch nog te redden. Linda probeert het vertrouwen van de gewonde inbreker Anthony te winnen, maar dat is buiten Keith gerekend. Hij voert de druk op Linda op door onverwacht in de Jan & Alleman op te duiken. Peter gaat opnieuw in de clinch met zijn zus, die op haar beurt Nathalie op haar plaats zet. Hanne heeft haar zinnen gezet op een job als ontwerpster bij VDB en bovendien heeft ze kriebels in de buik wanneer ze ontwerper Rudi ontmoet. Zjef is zenuwachtig voor zijn eerste date met Marijn. 'Aflevering 70 (#5175) - vrijdag 29 november 2013' Marijn heeft de nacht doorgebracht bij Zjef. De huisgenoten van Zjef kijken dan ook raar op wanneer ze Marijn 's morgens tegen het lijf lopen. Trudy wil dat Bart tijdelijk een ander onderkomen zoekt. Bart besluit dan maar aan te kloppen bij Leen. Arno klaagt bij Dirk over de ongelijke werkverdeling. Mathias' wijn valt in de smaak bij de kookclub en hij wordt benoemd tot sommelier. Hanne gaat solliciteren bij Fashion maar ze is zenuwachtig. Dirk stort zijn hart uit bij Rita. Didier en twee van zijn kompanen krijgen een noodoproep binnen... Category:Seizoen 23 Category:Afleveringen